Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to a three-dimensional (3D) image display device, and in particular, to a 3D image display device with improved 3D image quality.
An autostereoscopic 3D display technology allows a viewer to perceive 3D images without wearing shutter glasses. An autostereoscopic 3D imaging devices uses a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens to realize a 3D display.
A parallax barrier 3D image display device includes a parallax barrier that has vertical-grating-shaped apertures and that is disposed in front of a display panel that has pixels arranged in a matrix array. A parallax barrier projects a left-eye image and a right-eye image, which have a binocular disparity, to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, respectively, so that a viewer perceives different images through the left and right eyes thereof.
A lenticular lens 3D image display device uses a lenticular lens sheet instead of a vertical-grating-shaped parallax barrier. A lenticular lens sheet includes semi-cylindrical lenses that are provided on the display panel and arranged in a column direction.
In particular, a lenticular device capable of operating in 2D or 3D mode includes two substrates, a liquid crystal provided between the substrates, and electrodes provided on one of the substrates. The electrodes may cause the liquid crystal to take on the shape of a lenticular lens. A lenticular device is disposed on the display panel and may be operated in 2D or 3D mode by changing voltages applied to the electrodes.